


Moon Child

by VampireVengence



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Keveridge - Freeform, Legends, M/M, Mating Rituals, Rituals, The Timids - Freeform, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kier's lived in Ridgeton his entire life. He's wanted nothing more than to escape to somewhere more interesting. With the arrival of a new seemingly antisocial family how will he cope when their gorgeous son shows him that the legends he's read about for years aren't so legendary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ridgeton. A tiny town in the middle of nowhere, one street of small shops and at least 1 ½ hour bus ride away from anywhere decent. The kind of place where everyone knows everyone because their great, great grandparents were babies together. Surrounded by forests with nothing to do. Interesting things never happen here, or so I thought…but then he came. 


	2. Chapter 1

Kier pov

 

“Slow down Kemp!” Luke laughed as I bounced along the corridor ahead of him. It was the day Green Day’s new album was released and me and Luke were heading into St. Kingsbaine to visit the music store in the large shopping centre there. I’d been waiting all day and now I was finally free from that hell in earth; more commonly known as school.

I was stopped at the door by a group of chavs. “What’s up faggot? Meeting your boyfriend?” I rolled my eyes and kept walking, I may be gay but that doesn't mean I respond to ‘faggot’. An arm shot out in front of me, blocking my exit. It was Justin. “I’m talking to you faggot!” I sighed. “The name’s Kier, not faggot. You want me to respond to you then use it.” He grabbed at the front of my shirt and pushed me against the wall. “Alright then queer.” I removed his hands from my shirt and rolled my eyes. “You really need to get some new insults instead of just stating the obvious, yes I’m gay get over it!” 

With that I walked out to the courtyard with Luke chuckling behind me. I stopped when I noticed a girl standing by the front gate on her own, I’d never seen her before so she must have been new. I definitely would have remembered her. She was quite short with curly black hair that had neon pink streaks in it and just reached below her chin. Her eyes were bright green and rimmed with eyeliner, they were hidden slightly by her large geek glasses. She looked nervous and lost. “Who’s she?” Luke asked. I shrugged “dunno.” I approached her slowly like you would a frightened animal. “You okay?” Her head snapped up and her eyes instantly ran over me, assessing me. “I’m fine…just waiting for my brother.” She seemed very wary. I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile “you new?” She nodded. At that pointed what had to be the most gorgeous guy on the entire planet showed up. He was ridiculously tall with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. “Ready to go?” He asked the girl who just nodded. He smiled at me before they walked off.

I skipped back over to Luke giving him the ‘oh my god did you see that gorgeousness?!’ look (yeah we have a look for that, it kinda resembles a goldfish…) which made him laugh “Kier’s got a cru-ush” I rolled my eyes "shut up! I just think he’s hot.” He grinned “sure whatever you say.” I shoved him lightly as we made our way to the bus stop.

 

*

 

I did not sleep well that night. I could not get that boy out of my mind. By lunch time the next day I was exhausted. I had my head on the table whilst Luke sat opposite me munching on the gross slime the canteen were trying to pass off as spaghetti. “Hey Kier your boyfriend’s over there.” I lifted my head up slightly to see the boy from yesterday and his sister sat across the room at a table with Drew and Shane; two boys from our year. They had been an openly gay couple since year seven so nobody bothered hassling them anymore, they didn't care. They never really hung around with people though so I was surprised to see them socialising with the newbies.

The bell rang and Luke dumped what was left of his food before heading off to his lesson which was unfortunately different to mine today. “Laters Kemp.” My final lesson was biology, I hate biology. I sighed and stood up. One lesson to get through. I can do this, it’s only an hour. I reached the biology classroom to see that my usually empty table in the back corner by the window was no longer empty. As I got closer I realised, it was him. The boy from yesterday. He was sat in my seat.


	3. Chapter 2

Kier pov

 

I sat down next to where he was sat staring out of the window and got out my sketch book. I continued with what I had started in the previous lesson; a mother wolf and her cub by a river in the moonlight. I have a thing for wolves; they’re such fascinating, beautiful creatures. My bedroom is full of my sketches and other Native American style pictures I've been given over the years, even my bed cover has a wolf howling at the moon on it and every book on my bookshelf has something to do with them. Novels, fact books, legends, myths, werewolves pretty much anything and everything to do with them.

“That’s amazing!” I turned to see him watching me intently. I blushed slightly “uh…thanks.” _S_ _mooth Kemp, smooth._ “I’m Laurence.” He said “Kier.” At that moment the teacher walked in carrying a refrigerator box, the type you often see on medical shows with body parts in them. “Right class, before we get started we have a new student. Mr Laurence Beveridge.”  He indicated Laurence and everyone turned to star at us. “Please make him feel welcome.” Then Ridion (another chav) piped up “Make him feel welcome doesn't give you a free pass to try and suck him off though Kier.” Laurence turned bright red. “Sorry Ridion.” I said as I glared at him “I didn't realise you’d called dibs.” Before he could say anything else the teacher interrupted. “Boys that is enough!” He ordered. “Now” He continued “today you will be observing me whilst I dissect this rat.” He pulled a mat out of the box which had a dead rat pinned to it.  _Shit._ “Gather around guys! You need to have a good view so you’ll understand better when we talk about the anatomy.” The other students bunched up close to the front but I stayed back a bit. To say I’m squeamish isn’t exactly right, I terms of blood and gore in movies and television programmes I can deal with it and watch them fine, I mean it’s not real! but when it comes to real life and someone cutting a dead rat open in front of you, I can’t handle it.

I could feel the blood pounding behind my ears as he made the incision, right down from the clavicle to just below the stomach, he then sliced across the top and bottom so that they opened up like two little doors. My head started turning fuzzy and I could no longer understand what the teacher was saying. He started pulling out random organs and I reached behind me for some kind of support only to find there wasn't anything. Everything suddenly went dark.

 

 

 

Laurence pov

 

One minute he was stood next to me, pale as a sheet, the next there was a loud thump and I looked over to see him on the floor. He’d fainted,  _bless._ I bent down to check he was still breathing, “Is he alright?” The teacher asked as he walked over. “I think so, he’s just fainted.” This of course started a barrage of insults and comments. The teacher shushed them as best he could but not very successfully. “Someone’s going to need to take him to the nurse’s office.” They all hushed then, every one of them stood staring at each other, I rolled my eyes. They had this beautiful, amazingly talented boy and none of them wanted anything to do with him unless it involved trying to make his life miserable. I didn't understand it. “I’ll take him sir.” I sighed as no one else was gonna volunteer, he looked at me skeptically “you sure?” I nodded “I know where I’m going.” I also didn't trust any of the others not to just dump him somewhere and leave him. He nodded. I gathered up both of our stuff and slung it over my shoulder. As he started to come around he groaned loudly. I helped him to his feet and supported him with my arm around his waist as he wobbled off balance. “Come on, we’re going to the nurses office.”

We slowly made our way down the hallway as Kier stumbled a lot and lent on me heavily. “Sorry.” He mumbled which made me laugh “don’t worry about it. Not everyone’s got the guts for biology.” He smiled half-heartedly “I meant about Ridion… it wasn't fair of him to bring you into it. I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable.” I half shrugged awkwardly under the weight of our stuff “I’m fine. If anything it’s not fair to you for them to treat you like that all the time, especially since they don’t bother Drew and Barrone.” He gave me a confused look “oh sorry, nickname.” I laughed “I meant Shane!” He nodded “they used to, but they've been together so long nobody bothers anymore. They know they don’t care I guess.” He groaned again and I paused as he bent over slightly breathing heavily “you okay?” He nodded as he slowly stood up again “feel a bit sick.” He mumbled “mate, puke on me and I’ll leave you here on your own.” I said as I re-positioned my arm. He laughed properly this time, showing of his beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile too.

We reached the door to the nurse’s office and walked in “hello dear, what’s happened?” A slightly plump, middle aged red head asked as I walked through the door “my friend fainted in biology, they were dissecting a rat.” She rushed over and helped me lower Kier into a chair. “Oh you poor thing, how are you feeling?” She gushed inspecting his head for any bumps “sick…fuzzy…tiered.” He mumbled, “he’s really unsteady on his feet, I had to support him the whole way over here.” I put in, she nodded. “Well that’s all due to the loss of blood in your head. You just sit here a little while with some water and a biscuit or two and you should be fine, just don’t go to sleep.” She turned to me “you can stay and talk with him if you like.” With that she left us to it.

We sat talking quietly for the rest of the lesson whilst Kier nibbled at the chocolate bourbons and sipped water, by the time the bell went to signal home time he’d got most of his colour back. The nurse came back, “I've informed your tutors of what’s happened so you don’t have to worry about going to registration, just head home and get some rest.” We thanked her and left, Kier was a lot steadier on his feet now.

We sat on the bench by the front gate as we both had people to wait for, me my sister and him his friend Luke. Aurora arrived first “hey Roar ready to go?” She glared at me “don’t even La La” Kier giggled from next him and she stared at him with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes at her reaction “you gonna be okay?” I asked him and he nodded. I stood up and sighed as she glared at I really wasn't in the mood for another anti-human lecture. 


	4. Chapter 3

Laurence pov

 

“We've been over this Laurence!” I sighed and continued to walk through the quiet forest; the leaves were just starting to turn yellow and orangey brown. I love this time of year, it’s so beautiful! “Laurence!” Aurora snapped her fingers in front of my face and I growled in annoyance “will you leave it already?!” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll leave it when I know that you’re going to listen to me! I am not gonna let you put us at risk!” God she was more like a mum than a younger sister. “We aren't at risk!” I was starting to get frustrated. “He puts us at risk!” She cried. “How? He doesn't know anything and he’s not going to! I spoke to him once and you’re acting as if I've spilled all the packs secrets! Loads of us have had human friends, I mean look at mum and Amanda! They've been friends since they were kids and they still keep in contact even now and she doesn't know a thing about us!” I was tired of this conversation. “Yeah, but it’s more than friendship isn't it Laurence? You LIKE him don’t you?!” 

I stopped and glared at her. “Seriously Aurora?! I've spoken to the guy once and you’re already jumping to conclusions! Am I not allowed to have friends?” Okay, so her conclusion was right but that was Sooo not the point. “You have friends!” She snapped. “Outside of the pack!” Don’t get me wrong, Shane and Drew are pretty awesome but I didn't want to spend my whole life surrounded by wolves, besides I reeeeeally liked Kier, I felt a connection with him that I’d never felt before. He really seemed to get me, even though he didn't have a clue and I felt like I could trust him.  _Weird…._

“Mum and Dad will freak out if they find out your hanging around with a human.” She threatened/ warned. “Well they aren't going to find out are they?” She glared. “You better know what you’re doing because I will not cover for you.” She hissed before storming off.

 

 

Kier pov

I was home alone again. Mum worked night shifts at the hospital so I was alone a lot. I sat on the window seat in my bedroom staring out at the forest. It looked eerily beautiful in the light of the full moon. Out of nowhere I heard a howl radiate through the silence and jumped out of my skin.  _There have never been wolves in that forest before!_

A jet black wolf appeared at the edge of the trees directly opposite my house. It paused and stared up at me, almost staring into my soul. I didn't dare to move. I couldn't breaking away from the large brown eyes; so beautiful, so intense, so….human? Well obviously not but the depth and intuitive light they seemed to hold could have fooled me if I didn't know better.

Another howl ripped through the silence causing the wolf to turn towards the sound. It glanced up at me one last time before it seemed to vanish into its surroundings, disappearing from view and breaking the spell. I blinked a few times stunned. That was not normal. Wolves aren't supposed to come that close to residential areas and they shouldn't even be here in the first place! These woods have been dormant of pretty much any life (apart from a few birds and squirrels) for years, it certainly wasn't meant to be habitable for wolves! I shook the thought from my head and ran to my desk. I turned on the lamp and grabbed my sketchbook, turning it to a fresh page before grabbing a random pencil. I had to get this down whilst it was still fresh in my mind. I just had to get it right, especially those eyes…


	5. Chapter 4

Kier pov

 

It was break time again at the hellhole and I was sat with Luke finishing off my sketch whilst he chatted about some video game he was really into at the minute, I still could not get over those eyes, they were just so perceptive. It was creeping me out, I was probably overanalysing but something about them seemed so familiar.

“Wolves again?” I jumped out of my skin at the sound of that beautiful voice. I turned slightly to see Laurence leaning over my shoulder looking at my drawing with genuine curiosity. “Uh, yeah.” I mumbled “He’s kinda obsessed with them.” Luke put in. I glared at him across the table which just made him smirk. Laurence smiled “Yo Laur!” He looked up and Drew was waving at him enthusiastically “I’ll see you in biology. Just don’t faint on me this time.” He winked before heading off to his table. “You fainted?!” Luke laughed wide eyed. I groaned “shut up!” I felt my cheeks heat up “Mr Slade was doing a dissection” I mumbled “god you are such a wuss!” He giggled. He spent the rest of break taking the piss which is why I didn't tell him. The bell went and I made my way to biology.  _Please don’t be another dissection._

I got there and went straight to my seat which was empty. The teacher walked in as a few people entered, Laurence included. Mr Slade followed him back to our seat “Mr Kemp, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” I smiled awkwardly  _how am I supposed to respond to that?_  “Now that you’re feeling better I see no reason why you can’t catch up with the work you missed.” I felt my eyes grow wide “What?” He laughed dryly. “I’m not going to make you watch the dissection but you did miss a lessons worth of work therefore I expect you to stay after school this evening to catch up. You to Mr Beveridge.” With that he went back to the front of the class. I groaned “what a dick.” Laurence grumbled. “Welcome to Ridgeton, home of the dick heads” I said, making him laugh. He really had a beautiful laugh.

I pulled my phone out of my trouser pocket and sent my mum a text under the table. She probably wouldn't get it till like 3:00 pm anyway as she slept through the day. I pocketed the phone as the rest of the class settled down. We were doing book work today,  _BOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG._ It did give me an opportunity to chat with Laurence some more though. Turns out we have a lot in common.

At the end of the lesson we went our separate ways. I complained to Luke about having to stay late and he told me that it served me right for being such a wimp, 'cause he’s such a nice friend. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and I found myself stood outside the biology classroom waiting for Mr Slade. “Boo!” The voice in my ear made me squeal and shoot out of my skin. I turned to see Laurence doubled over laughing; I punched him in the arm “don’t do that!” I grumbled, my cheeks flushing pink. “Oh god” He gasped “you should of seen your face!” He giggled. At that point the teacher showed up “something amusing Mr Beveridge?” He stood up and put on a straight ish face “nothing sir.”

We sat mostly in silence whilst Slade worked on his computer at the front of the classroom, I’m pretty sure he was just playing solitaire. He stepped out for a little while and we instantly stopped working “my hand hurts.” I pouted which made him laugh “I’m so bored!” He moaned “remind me to leave you on the floor next time you faint.” He said, stretching out his fingers “gee thanks!” I rolled my eyes. He poked his tongue out at me which I childishly returned, laughing. The teacher returned and we quickly got back to work as though nothing had happened. About an hour later we were allowed to leave.

“Freeeedom!” I yelled as I ran out into the court yard “woooo!” Laurence cried mimicking my actions. We both laughed as we reached the gate. “Do you wanna come back to mine?” He asked “sure, I mean if your parent don’t, mind.” He shrugged “they won’t be in till later anyway.” I nodded “lead the way.” He grinned his cute dimply grin before bouncing off in the opposite direction to where I normally walked. I laughed before running to catch up with him, he was fast and tall which was the complete opposite of me; the short tortoise.  

We chatted as we walked down the road a bit “so how come you guys moved HERE?” I asked. He seemed to sense my lack of enthusiasm for my home town. “What’s wrong with here?” He asked. “Are you kidding me? Here  **SUCKS**!” He raised an eyebrow “okay why does here suck?” I started listing off the many crappy points of Ridgeton “phone signal is god awful.” I started making him laugh, I liked making him laugh. It always sounded so melodic and pretty. “It’s small, there’s no decent shops, barely any jobs, no privacy, everyone is a judgemental nutcase, quiet, the school sucks, the buses are never on time, did I mention how BORING it is?” He laughed again  _score!_ “Okay, okay you win! Here sucks.”

He stopped and crossed the road heading into the forest. I followed slightly confused. “We moved here because it was good for mum’s job. She’s a wildlife and nature photographer so all the woods and that gave her a lot of opportunities I guess. It doesn’t really matter where dad is as he owns his own company.” I nodded. “Well if your mum can get a picture of the wolves it’ll probably make her a fortune.” He stopped dead “wolves?” I nodded “I know I probably sound crazy, but I saw one! Right in the trees in front of my house. That the one I was drawing earlier.” He stared with wide eyes “that’s….unusual.” He finally mumbled “I know! They aren’t supposed to BE here let alone come that close to a house!”  He nodded. “So where are we going?” I asked. He raised his eyebrows as though I was clinically insane “my house…” I rolled my eyes “well yeah but why are we in the woods?” He laughed and started walking again “because we live in the woods.” I felt my eyes grow wide “are you kidding me?!” He laughed. “Nope, built the house from scratch.” _Wow._ “That is soooo cool! Tell me you live in a hobbit hole! That would literally be the most amazing thing EVER! A hobbit hole in the woods!” I jumped around excitedly. He rolled his eyes grinning before pointing to a clearing. “Sorry to disappoint.”


	6. chapter 5

Kier pov

 

I followed his finger and a large house came into view. It was paneled in a dark wood and had large windows that took up a lot of the front of the house. It was three stories high and had wooden balconies on each floor. There was moss and vines climbing the walls giving it a beautiful cottage feel despite it being the complete opposite. It must have cost a fortune. “Pretty cool huh?” He smiled. I nodded, unable to put into words how completely amazing it was,  _just wow._  “Come on!” He said leading the way up to the house pulling a key out of his pocket.

The inside was light and airy. The walls were a cream colour and the furniture was all black, it contrasted amazingly. “About time!” His sister cried as she came down the stairs. She stopped dead when she saw me, narrowing her eyes and glaring at Laurence. “Don’t even.” He said as she opened her mouth to speak, “they are going to kill you when they get in.” He rolled his eyes “they’re oblivious.” She laughed “this isn't something you can just cover up with Febreze!” With that she stomped off into another room. I gave Laurence a questioning look but he just shook his head. “Come on.” He said, leading me up the stairs to the top floor. His bedroom was huge; it had a double bed with a black cover and red sheets and the walls were silver and the thick carpet was black. He had a desk with a laptop sat on top in the corner and a wardrobe against the far wall. There were band posters everywhere. He dumped his bag on the floor and dropped down on the bed before kicking off his shoes, I copied and sat crossed legged opposite him.

“Nice posters” I said as I stared around. “It’s good to see someone else with a decent taste in music instead of all this dub step and hip hop crap all the chavs listen to.” He laughed “well I’m glad you approve.” I poked my tongue out and he shoved me playfully, which lead to a tickle fight and me being pinned down “do you surrender?” He asked “never!” We continued to fight for a bit until I had to give up as I couldn't breathe. We then continued to chat about music and books and films and stuff until it started to get dark “Laurence they’re gonna be home soon!” He sighed. “Sorry, my folks don’t really like us having friends over.” I nodded “you know I get the feeling your sister doesn't like me very much.”  I said as I slipped on my school shoes. “Yeah, it’s ….complicated.” He mumbled. I nodded even though I had no idea what that was supposed to mean before we headed down stairs “you gonna be okay getting home on your own?” He asked I nodded; I know this place like the back of my hand. “Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

Laurence pov

 

I felt bad leaving him to get home on his own, it would be dark soon. I didn't want him to get lost _. I suppose I could always go check on him later…_ I sat in the living room with Aurora whilst she read her magazine, flicking aimlessly through the TV Channels. The front door opened and my parents walked in, there mindless chatter stopped instantly and very audible sniffing started. Okay so Febreze really is useless. “You can blame Laurence for that.” Aurora announced as she headed up the stairs to her room. “Oh gee thanks!” I said sarcastically “I said I wouldn't cover for you!” She called back.  _Ugh._

Mum and dad stared at me with wide eyes. “Laurence, what have you done?” She whispered “I haven’t done anything. I had a friend over.” I said as I stood up to face them. “A-a-a Friend?” Mum was shocked. “Yes a friend. Like Amanda is your friend, I have a friend.” I said calmly. “What?” Dad interjected. “A friend dad, but I guess you wouldn't know what one of those is would you!” He growled “Have you lost your mind?! We've been through all this! As little human contact as possible, or have you forgotten why we moved in the first place!” I rolled my eyes. “I’m not aurora dad! I’m not an idiot! I’m not madly in love with some guy who doesn't want to know! I've just made a friend! You know like normal people do!” I was yelling now. “We aren't people!” He yelled back “You just don’t trust me.” I growled.

 

I could feel my hands shaking with rage and the red mist was starting to set in, I could feel it rolling over me. I had to get out of there and try and calm down a bit. Ignoring whatever ridiculous thing my parents were saying I shoved passed them and stormed out of the front door. I just had to escape for a while. 


	7. Chapter 6

Kier pov

 

I sat on the window seat again, eating the pasta I’d reheated in the microwave and texting Luke. I’d told him about going round Laurence’s and now he wanted to know all the details. He was worse than a girl sometimes! Not that there was anything to tell though. My phone buzzed with a knew message.

_Awwww Kier’s in LOVE! ;) Lol seriously though Kemp it’s cute. Just stop acting like such a girl and tell him! –L_

I was about to send a snarky reply when movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. I looked outside to see what it was. The wolf was back.

 

 

* _Time laps*_

 

 

Laurence pov

 

The past few weeks have sucked. My parents had forced me to promise not to have anything to do with Kier anymore and my sister was keeping tabs on me all the time so she could report to them straight away if I did anything. I missed Kier, I know it’s ridiculous we’ve barely known each other a few weeks but I just can’t help it. I really like him and I just want to be able to be with him even if it was just as friends. It broke my heart to see him so confused and upset. It didn’t help that we still had to sit next to each other in biology. He’d tried to talk to me at first but now he just didn’t bother, he just sat ignoring me the same way I was forced to ignore him. I could feel the rage practically radiate from him, though no one else seemed to notice. He was very good at keeping composed.

Biology was the last lesson of the day and today we had a sub who had no work for us to do so just left us to do whatever we wanted as long as we were quiet (she was clearly rather hung over.) I put my headphones in and pretended to play temple run on my phone though actually I was watching Kier. He was sketching, as usual. It was the wolf, the same one he’d been drawing for weeks. The one he’d been drawing the day he’d come round my house, the last day we’d properly spoke. The one he said he’d seen by his house. Me.

It made me feel slightly warm and tingly inside to see he was drawing me. Obviously he had no idea that he was drawing me but still. The bell eventually went and I quickly shoved my stuff in my bag before heading out the door towards my form room. I wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on around me as I thought back to Kier's beautiful drawing. There was so much detail and every different shade and pencil stroke was done with a loving perfection. It was clear he loved what he did.

Out of nowhere I felt a sharp tug on my arm as I was dragged sideways and almost stumbled over. I glanced around and realised I’d been pulled into the boys bathroom. Then I noticed I was face to face with a fuming Kier.  _Oh, crap._

 

Kier pov

 

“What the hell?” I exploded “one minute you’re going around being nice to me, inviting me round your house and acting like we’re friends and then you go ahead and ignore me for three weeks straight with no explanation like a complete dick! What the fuck is your problem?” Yeah I counted. Three torturous weeks with Laurence ignoring me and acting like I don’t exist. Pathetic really but I can’t help it, I really like him.  _God I’m like a love sick puppy._

“I- I…” He was shocked.  _What? Think you can treat me like dirt for no reason and get away with it? Ha! Think again Beveridge._ “I’m sorry.” He finally came out with “I just can’t be friends with you any more, it’s not safe.”  _Not safe? The fuck?!_ “‘Not safe’?! Bullshit! Seriously drop the crap! If you don’t like me then just tell me! Don’t try and fu-” My little rant was cut off by Laurence pressing his lips to mine fiercely but briefly before rushing out of the bathroom.

I walked to form in a daze and barely heard Luke’s greeting when I dropped down into my seat next to him in our tutor room. “He kissed me…”I whispered to him as the teacher came in and started calling out names “What?” Luke cried. “Mr Illingworth please refrain from talking whilst I am trying to take the register.” She glared at us over her giant harry potter glasses “sorry Mrs” He replied. She went back to registering and then let us go. “So what happened?!” He practically screeched as we hit the courtyard “Ssshhh!” I hissed. At him I didn’t need the entire school knowing about this just yet considering I didn’t even know what was fully going on.  _If he liked me then why did he run?_ I gave the rundown of the whole conversation as we walked home. He couldn’t stop grinning “aww, get in there Kemp! He clearly likes you or he wouldn’t have kissed you!” I sighed “but then why did he run away straight after it happened? It feels like a pity thing or something.” Luke put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it gently “look, I have no idea why he ran away or what the hell he meant by its too dangerous to be friends or whatever. All I know is that you aren’t going to know anything until you talk to the guy!” I rolled my eyes “he’s been ignoring me for the last few weeks! How am I supposed to talk to him?” He thought for a moment. “I guess you’re just gonna have to create a scene! If he ignores you just get loud and start shouting about like ‘you can’t just kiss me and then ignore me’ then he’ll HAVE to talk to you!” I smiled. Luke always knew how to cheer me up a little.

 

I got into the house and slammed the front door before dropping my bag on the floor and leaning back against it with a loud sigh. Why is everything so complicated?


	8. chapter 7

Kier pov

 

I sat on my bed playing random chords on my guitar when a pebble hitting the window made me jump out of my skin.  _What the hell?_ I looked up in time to see a second pebble hit the window with a loud twang. I rushed over and looked out to see Laurence standing warily in my front garden. I pulled open the window “what the hell are you doing?!” He smiled up at me nervously “can we talk?” I sighed, I was confused enough with all of this “fine, give me a second.” I headed down the stairs and met him at the door. “You could have just knocked ya know.” He smiled sheepishly “I wasn't sure if your mum was in.” He bit his lip nervously “I need to show you something.” He finally mumbled. “Show me what? I thought you wanted to talk.” He shook his head “it’s not something I can just explain, you’ll think I’m crazy unless you see….just follow me okay?”

With that he headed back towards the forest. I followed quickly behind, despite everything that had happened so far between us I was curious.  _What could he possibly want to show me in the forest?_ We walked in silence for what seemed like forever, getting deeper and deeper into the forest. It was starting to get very dark now with the trees growing closer together the stars could no longer be seen through the thick canopy.

We reached a large clearing that had a small brook babbling quietly through the grass. He turned to me with a nervous expression “what I’m going to show you is going to freak you out just please keep calm and let me explain before you run off screaming.” I furrowed my eyebrows confused “’kay…” With that he walked further into the quiet clearing and started to strip off.

I felt my eyes bulge as my mind raced through all the possibilities to try and fined a logical explanation for what was happening here.  _Maybe he’s going to show me a weird birth mark or a mole or something…..but why would that freak me out to the point where I run away screaming?_ I stayed where I was in my spot at the edge of the trees as he finished removing his clothes. He took a deep breath as though trying to calm himself, he was visibly shaking. I’m not surprised, it’s the middle of October and he’s naked in a clearing in the middle of the woods!

The shaking grew progressively worse and worse until his whole body was vibrating so badly that his skin appeared to crawl. His figure started to blur and morph until it wasn't Laurence stood there anymore but a wolf. Not just any old wolf but THE wolf, the one from outside my house with the human eyes. My wolf. 


	9. chapter 8

Kier pov

I pinched my arm only to hiss out at the sharp pain that radiated through it,  _okay so I’m definitely awake._ This is not possible!

The wolf stayed where it was watching me with those great big, beautiful brown eyes that always seemed to stare right through me and into my soul. It slowly lowered its great head and lent down on its front legs like it was bowing. It whimpered slightly in the back of its throat. It wasn’t going to hurt me. It was classic wolf behaviour to show submission.

I slowly approached him my arm stretched out infront of me. He didn’t move a muscle as I reached out and stroked him behind one of his large pointed ears. He growled slightly giving me a look that said  _don’t even._ I laughed  _why am I so calm about all of this?_

He changed back into human form and explained everything to me. “So let me get this straight.” I said a little overwhelmed with all the information. “You and the whole of your family are werewolves.” He nodded “you moved to Ridgeton because your sister fell in love with a human who didn’t feel the same way and this was endangering you guys because she wanted to tell him everything but your parents didn’t think they could trust him to keep quiet.” He nodded again “so now your family are completely against you guys having any form of contact with humans other than that which is absolutely necessary because they don’t want it to happen again.” another nod. “so that’s why your sister was acting the way she was and why you said that it wasn’t safe for us to be friends.” He smiled sadly. “So why are you telling me all this?” he bit his lip nervously “because I trust you not to say anything besides… I think I love you Kier… I just couldn’t have you thinking that I hated you, even if you don’t feel the same way.”

I felt my eyes grow wide  _he loves me? He fucking loves me!_ I leant over and kissed his cheek. He froze in shock as I felt myself grin like an idiot. “I love you too Laurence.” He smiled too and lent in kissing me fully on the lips. It was gentle a sweet, our lips moving in sync. I felt his tongue slide over my lower lip asking for entrance which I readily granted, slipping my own into his and exploring hungrily. He pulled away after a minute or so gasping for breath and grinning like an idiot.

We sat in silence for a while, my head resting on his shoulder. I giggled suddenly and he raised his eyebrow “I just got worked out the Febreze thing.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes “Laurence?” he hummed in acknowledgement. “What are we gonna do about you mum and dad?” he sighed “I don’t know… I guess we’ll just have to keep it from them.” I nodded. That shouldn’t be a problem, it’s not like I was ever going to see them, it was Aurora I was worried about. “Hey! If you can’t spend time with humans how come you always hang out with Drew and Shane.” He looked at me surprised “because they’re part of our knew pack.” I felt my eyes grow wide “they’re wolves too?!” he laughed “didn’t I say that?” I shook my head. I couldn’t believe I’d been living in the same town as a pair of where wolves my whole life and hadn’t even realised.

 

We chatted a bit about the truth and lies of legends and movies before he walked me home. We exchanged numbers and a quick kiss before I headed up to my room grinning like an idiot. Not only was my boyfriend the hottest thing to walk the earth he was also a freaking werewolf! Could life get any better? 


	10. chapter 9

Kier pov

I got up and dressed the next morning to find mum dressed in her work uniform in the kitchen. “Hey honey.” She smiled and kissed my cheek. “Emm hi?” She laughed at my obvious confusion “I’m just headed to work, they've put me on day shifts for the next two weeks.”  _Well that’s a first._  “Oh, I guess I’ll see you later then.” I poured a cup of coffee from the freshly made pot. “Yup, about five ish.” I nodded and put my headphones in as she headed towards the door. I shuffled it and the first song that came on was Fall Out Boy- Dance Dance.

I was soon off in my own little world, singing and dancing around the kitchen as I made my toast, completely oblivious to my surroundings. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket telling me I had a text which I opened immediately. It was from Laurence.

 

_Hey gorgeous, sleep well? Can’t wait for biology later! ;) xx- L_

 

I smiled as I sent a quick reply.

 

_Hey sexy! I dreamt of you so yeah I think I slept pretty well ;) I know, it’s the best bit about today! <3 xx- K_

 

Yeah, yeah I know. Cheesy as fuck! But hey I’m in love! God I sound like such a girl.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump out of my skin. I spun around ready to punch the intruder when I realised that it was actually just Luke who was now doubled over laughing. I pulled my headphone out and glared at him “that’s not funny you douche! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!” He was basically crying with laughter now. “God you should have seen your face!” He gasped “how did you even get in here?” He looked confused “the door was on the latch.” I shook my head “mum must have left it.”

 

 

* _time lapse*_

 

Drew pov

Something was up with Laurence. He’d been quiet all day and he seemed to be daydreaming a lot. If he wasn't doing that then he was watching that Kier kid. I didn't know him personally but he got bullied a lot by the homophobic chavs who used to hassle me and Shane, he seemed nice enough I guess. Not that I’d ever spoken to him before.

At first I’d thought it was just a coincidence, that he’d been staring off into space in the general direction that Kier just happened to be in but no, I’d noticed I several time now. He was definitely staring on purpose.  _Awwww! Laurence is in love!_ I guess that sucks considering his family banned him from having pretty much any contact with humans.

It was now lunch break and Shane and Aurora were talking whilst he rested his head on my shoulder, steampunk goggles pushing into my cheek and no doubt leaving an indent. “Laurence!” Aurora snapped “huh?” Shane chuckled “what is up with you today mate? You've been completely out of it!” His cheeks tinged slightly “sorry, just tired.” He mumbled. “Not surprised considering you were out almost all night.” Aurora mumbled “better than being stuck indoors under constant supervision.” He hissed back. They glared at each other for a moment before I quickly intervened, can’t have them getting each other too pissed off and changing in school. “At least we've only got one lesson left.” They hummed in agreement. The bell rang signalling last lesson of the day and Laurence quickly shot off for biology. I sighed and headed to art, I would have to speak to him about this later.

 

 

Laurence pov

The bell rang and I headed straight off to biology as quick as I could. I was sick of Aurora and her little comments and digs; I’m also pretty sure Drew's got something to say. He keeps watching me and it’s slightly unnerving. I pushed all these thoughts aside as I reached the biology classroom door, I walked straight in to see Kier already in his seat. He grinned up at me as I approached “heeey.” I grinned as I dropped down in my seat “hey yourself.” He smiled his beautiful smile. How was it possible to miss someone so much when we only saw each other a matter of hours ago! The classroom was starting to fill up now but being in the back corner meant we were shielded a bit. I took his hand under the table, intertwining our fingers. Why can’t my parents just leave me alone to be happy?

The lesson went by faster than it ever had before, not that I paid much attention of course. I was too distracted by my gorgeous boyfriend sat next to me just being ridiculously cute. It sent butterflies through my entire body just thinking that, he really was my boyfriend. I couldn't help grinning. The bell rang and I started packing up my stuff “are you free tonight?” He asked. I shook my head sadly “I have this pack meeting thing, it’s a full moon so we have like a traditional meeting thing 'cause it like enhances the senses and stuff.” He nodded “fair enough.” I couldn’t believe how well he coped with all this; he understood that I had pack stuff which was freaking awesome. No arguments about spending time together. I walked him to his form room before heading to my own. I didn't care how hard keeping this would be, I would not give him up. 


	11. Chapter 10

Laurence pov

Aurora and I reached the clearing as the sun went down. Drew and Shane were already there with the fire burning brightly, the sky was clear allowing the full moon and stars to be completely visible. Though the full moon doesn't actually cause us to change like many people believe it does, it does enhance our senses to the point where they are wolf like but we are still in human form, this tends to lead to reckless, animalistic behaviour.

I sat down next to Drew on a log as Aurora and Shane ran off howling and snarling at each other as they mucked about. As much as I love spending time with my pack I couldn't help but wish I was spending time with Kier, I hated how secretive we had to be.

“What’s up Laur?” I glanced down at Drew’s inquisitive gaze “and don’t tell me it’s nothing because you've been acting funny all day.” I sighed and stared back to the fire  _damn him and his observantness!_ “It’s that Kier kid isn't it?” I froze at his words "it’s okay if it is. I mean it sucks about your parents getting involved and that but you’re allowed to have a crush, it’s a normal thing.” I felt his small hand on my shoulder “it’s more than just a crush.” I admitted without really admitting anything at all. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before he anymore could say more my parents showed up.  _Deep joy._

Kier pov

As Laurence was busy doing pack stuff I had Luke round instead for a movie night. It sucked that we couldn't spend time together but I got why, if he started just ditching loads of pack stuff then they’d know something was up. We knew this wasn't ever going to be easy. As much as I loved Luke, it was not the same. I’d been hoping for a nice romantic snugly movie evening and was now watching shitty zombie flicks that were so unrealistic you could actually see the people squirting the fake blood and things.

“So.” He began “did you speak to Laurence in the end?” I sighed, Luke was like a brother to me, I hated lying to him. “yes.” He turned to face me “and?” He was really excited for me “and what?” I tried to play it off cool like I had no idea what he was talking about and was totally engrossed in the shitty movie. “And, what happened?” I sighed “his parents don’t know he’s gay so he doesn't want them or anyone else finding out.” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion “so he wants to keep it a secret?” I nodded “so are your guys together?” I shook my head, I didn't trust myself to outright lie to his face and sound convincing “oh… so what did he mean about it not being safe?” He asked “his dad’s got like ninja assassin skills 'cause he’s an ex-marine.”  _Total bullshit._ I would have to right all this down so that I didn't forget and then fuck up later. “Oh, sorry about that mate.” I just shrugged as he pulled me into a hug. I felt bad Luke didn't dish out hugs unless he felt they were truly needed or you were a fit girl. Since the latter didn't apply he probably thought I was just trying to be strong or something. I would have to make this up to him somehow without him knowing.


	12. chapter 11

Laurence pov

After two weeks of only being able to see Kier in biology lessons I’d had enough. We were a couple we should get to spend time together outside of school. “What are you up to tomorrow?”  He’d be free on a Saturday right? “That’s a new way of saying 'hi'!” He joked, I chuckled “nothing, why?” I smiled with relief “because we are going shopping.” 

 

*

 

I waited at the bus stop where we had agreed to meet, I’d arrived a little early but I didn't mind waiting. It didn't take long for Kier to get here, he grinned as he saw me “I’m not late am I?” I pulled him into a hug “nah, I was just early.” He smiled “well I hope you haven’t been here long.” I shook my head and kissed his cheek. The bus pulled off and it took us around an hour and a half to get into town and then we had to walk up to the shopping center.

We mooched around all the different shops but ended up in blue banana looking at all the band merch. We were in there for over an hour whilst Kier tried on a million different things before finally deciding what he wanted to buy. After that we went for lunch at this little baguette shop. They always did really good baguettes. We sat on a bench chatting happily; surrounded by people we didn't know. I lent in and kissed him softly, I pulled away and he was smiling sweetly up at me.

The beautiful moment was suddenly ruined though “WHAT THE FUCK?!” I jumped out of my skin and looked around to find Aurora glaring at us from the doorway of one of the shops. Kier shrunk away from her as she stormed over glaring furiously. She was super pissed.  _Shit._


	13. Chapter 12

Laurence pov

I pulled her off to the side, leaving Kier on his own “what the hell are you playing at?!” She hissed I sighed “he knows.” Her eyes grew wide “ **what?** ” She was fuming “he knows, everything.” She stopped dead, clearly not expecting that. “ **you WHAT?** ”

 

Kier pov

I sat on the bench watching as Laurence attempted to calm his sister down, she was so pissed off. I guess I could see why with everything that she had been through but this was not the same, Laurence and I both had feeling for each other! Surely that counts for something. I watched as they continued to argue, Laurence seemed to get more and more frustrated and she just seemed to get more and more pissed off. The nerves in my stomach continued to build as the conversation wore on but then she slapped him. Something inside me snapped and I stormed over to them,  _how dare she!_

“I think it would be better if you calmed down.” I hissed at her as I reached them, Laurence gave me a weary look. People were starting to stare at them as the tension escalated. Laurence was the first to notice “I think it would be best if we take this outside.” He mumbled, she grudgingly agreed.

We walked in a tensely awkward silence down to a little park that I hadn't even realised existed on the outskirts of town. There was nobody around thankfully which made this a lot easier. “WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?!?!!?!” She exploded as soon as we’d all stopped causing me to jump. Laurence wasn't fazed and just sighed. “What do you want me to say Aurora? We’re together; he deserved to know the truth. I trust him and I don’t care what anyone said.” She stared at him for a moment as if having an internal debate before pulling out her mobile. “hey dad…yeah I’m okay but we got a problem.”


	14. Chapter 13

Kier pov

 

“Relax.” Laurence told me as he squeezed my hand whilst we stood outside their home; today I was meeting his family. This had been decided after the previous weekends incident at the mall once he’d managed to calm them down a little (you could hear the yelling down the phone as though they were stood next to you!) they’d decided they wanted to meet me and see what I was like, this would then influence what happened next and quite frankly I didn't want to know what would be next if they didn't think they could trust me with this.

He pulled me up to the front door and walked right in. It hadn't changed since the last time I had been there only the house was now full of people and had a more homely feel. The smell of coffee floated out of the kitchen and there was the low hum of chatter. I took a deep breath as Laurence lead me into the room, as he did it instantly went quiet. My stomach continued to churn as he introduced me “mum, dad this is Kier.” They smiled at me warmly which I took as a good sign “hello Kier. I’m Sian and this is Darren. It’s wonderful to meet you.” I smiled as best as I could despite my nerves as we sat down.

 

*

 

“I told you they’d love you!” He smiled as we walked back through the woods to my house. I couldn't help but feel relieved “they must have been able to smell the fear radiating from me!” He chuckled “okay yeah but they knew what to expect! You’re obviously going to be nervous given how serious all this is.” I smiled “I guess.” He kissed my cheek and grinned “at least we don’t have to worry about this anymore. We don’t have to hide.” I hummed in agreement “and I can’t wait to properly introduce you to the others as well, make it all official.”  I felt my eyes grow wide “what others?”

“The rest of the pack, well Drew and Shane.”  _Ooooh, that makes sense._

He kissed my lips softly as we reached my front door. “Do you want to come in?” I asked him he grinned “sure.” I opened the door and flipped on the lights “muuum?” No answer I shrugged maybe they’d switched her shifts back. I slouched into the kitchen and put on the coffee machine “do you want one?” He shook his head and lent against the counter next to me. The machine dinged and I poured some into a cup before we headed up to my bedroom.

I placed my coffee on the bedside table before dropping down on the bed opposite Laurence and crossing my legs. He hadn't stopped smiling since we’d left his house “do you think they’re gonna say a lot at school?” I shrugged “probably, but they do anyway.” He nodded “it’s gonna be so much easier now! We can sit together at break and lunch and stuff, I’m so glad we can spend more time together.” I grinned but then something occurred to me “what about Luke?” He furrowed his eyebrows “what about Luke?”

“Well I can’t just abandon him he’s my best friend.” He thought for a minute before shrugging “he can come sit with us too, as long as he doesn’t know anything.” I nodded and smiled he ran his thumb along my cheek bone as he cradled the side of my face “it’s cute how much you care for your friends.” I felt my cheeks heat up as he lent in and kissed me again but more slowly this time and with more meaning.

I felt myself being pushed back against the headboard as he continued to kiss me. I pulled him closer as he slid his tongue into my mouth and began to explore, just then the door flung open and mum walked in, we jumped apart but it was a little late. She stood there wide eyed in nothing but a bath robe. I cleared my throat “uh hi mum, I didn’t realise you were in.” She blinked slightly still in shock “I was in the bath…” Well that explained the robe “um, this is Laurence.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Kemp.”  Laurence extended a hand which she shook quickly before blinking again “I’ll leave you to it.” She finally said before turning around and walking out closing the door behind her. Talk about awkward. 


	15. Chapter 14

Kier pov

I was woken up by a knock at the front door. Who the hell is that at 10:00 am on a Sunday? There was a long pause as mum opened the door. “Uh, hi Mrs Kemp.” Laurence,  _shit!_ I quickly scrabbled out of bed and pulled a random hoody on over my pyjama top and padded down the stairs. I reached the bottom and mum turned to me looking weary, we hadn't had a chance to speak about last night yet and I’m pretty sure she had a LOT of questions. “I didn't realise we were expecting company.” She said raising an eyebrow. “Uh yeah, sorry I should have said.” Laurence smirked at me over her shoulder as I poorly blagged my way through as I had actually not been expecting to spend time with Laurence today, not that I’m complaining or anything.

I grabbed his wrist before mum could interrogate us further and dragged him up the stairs to my bedroom. He dropped down on my bed as I turned on my hair straighteners and started fishing through my wardrobe for clothes; it was kind of a mess “so why are you here? Not that I’m complaining but I was asleep.” He chuckled as he lay back on my bed stretching fully out. “I know, I can smell the sleep still on you.” I stopped at that  _sleep smells?_ “Little tip for future reference, saying stuff like that is creepy. I know it’s true and I’m cool with this stuff but it still sounds weird.” He chuckled and rolled onto his side so he could look at me fully “sorry I’ll remember that for next time.” I rolled my eyes “so where are we going?” I asked “to meet the pack. I did mention it yesterday.” He made it sound like I’d forgotten “sorry, I didn’t realise ‘I can’t wait to introduce you to the others’ meant ‘I’m introducing you to the others tomorrow so make sure you’re up.’” He chuckled as I turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black vest with a red and black checked shirt over the top.

I made my way to the door “I’ll be back in a sec, don’t move.” He sat up “where are you going?” I turned back “to the bathroom…” He giggled “is someone embarrassed?” I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned back to the door and quickly darted out. Okay so maybe I am a little embarrassed but come on, I’m hardly this gorgeous, toned, naturally ripped werewolf like SOME people. I got back to find him staring intently at my wall of drawings, they were mostly of him as a wolf  _please god don’t think I’m a freak._ In my defence most of them where done before I knew it was him. Most…

I grabbed my belt with the skull buckle and slipped it on before grabbing my now fully heated hair straighteners and standing infront of the mirror to do my fringe. I watched in the mirror as he turned around and jumped almost a foot in the air as he noticed me stood their “jeez!” He gasped “I thought you were supposed to have super hearing.” I chuckled, he poked his tongue out at me which I copied in return. I switched off the straighteners and quickly applied my eye liners before slipping on my doc martins. “You look good.” He grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing my nose I grinned “you always look good.” I told him which actually made him blush  _score!_ “Ready to go?” I grabbed my leather jacket off the door and slipped it on “ready.”

 

 

Laurence pov

We trudged through the forest hand in hand, the dead leaves crunching underfoot. He hadn't said much the whole time and I noticed his lip piercing kept moving up and down, he had a habit of playing with it when he was nervous. I squeezed his hand gently “relax Kier.” He glanced up at me through his eyelashes and smiled. “What if they don’t like me?” I rolled my eyes, we’d had this conversation yesterday before he’d met my parents “don’t do that!” He mumbled “what?” I asked “roll your eyes! I know you think I’m overreacting but this is a big deal here so let me panic.” I chuckled “this is not a big deal. Yesterday I’ll give you was pretty damn important but today isn't. Honestly, it doesn't matter what they say. As long as mum and dad are okay, which they are, it doesn't matter. It’s just nice to try and keep everyone onside.”

We stopped just before the clearing where the pack usually meets and you could hear the voices of the other as they mucked about. I entered the clearing first, Kier followed behind me clinging onto my hand for dear life. Aurora stopped dead as she saw me and sniffed very audibly before wrinkling her nose “seriously?” I rolled my eyes as the others stopped what they were doing as Barrone had pinned Drew down on the floor and was tickling him. He got up pulling the smaller boy up with him, both smiling widely. They both started sniffing too. Drew grinned like an idiot whilst Barrone just looked confused.

I cleared my throat and pulled Kier out from behind me, he looked petrified. “Guys I want you to meet Kier.” I said. Barrone’s eyes grew wide and Aurora rolled hers. Kier gulped as Drew approached but quickly relaxed as he was pulled into a huge hug. Drew was barely visible against Kiers taller (all be it not by much) frame. He let go “hi!” He squealed before bouncing back over to his boyfriend. Understanding suddenly dawned on Barrone's face as his eye grew wide. “Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” 


	16. Chapter 15

Kier pov

  
I was left with Drew and Aurora as Laurence and Shane had what appeared to be a very serious and intense conversation. "Don't worry about it." Drew said "Barrone's a bit of a worrier." I nodded but didn't say anything, I was too busy trying to listen in to their conversation

"what about the alphas?" Shane hissed he was quickly shushed and they continued to mumble _what the hell is an alpha?_  I made a mental note to ask about that later.  
They continued to talk for a further ten minutes or so before returning to the rest of us, whatever had been said seemed to have calmed Shane down. It was a little edgy at first but generally the afternoon went pretty well I think.

 

  
  
Laurence pov

  
"See, I told you it would be fine." I said as we made our way back to his house he nodded in agreement and we fell into silence, something was on his mind "Laurence?" I hummed in response "what's an alpha?" I stopped dead at his words. How the hell did he know about that?   
  
He noticed I'd stopped moving and stopped and wandered the few feet back to me "I heard you and Shane talking about them." He mumbled "um, it's not important." I shrugged. It was clear he didn't believe me "that's not the impression I got earlier." I sighed "okay fine. The alphas are the leaders of all the werewolves, they're in charge of keeping the secret. If they find out that a pack member has told a human then the whole of the pack as well as the human who is in on the secret could be tortured and killed." His eyes grew wide with horror. "See this is why I didn't tell you, I knew you'd panic." He gave me an incredulous look, "what were you expecting?! We could all die! No wonder Shane was freaking out!"   
  
I sighed and pulled him into a hug "it's gonna be okay Kier, they won't find out that you know."

"How do you know?" He mumbled into my chest

"because as long as our packs movements don't suddenly alter and the human population doesn't suddenly turn all anti-werewolf then they have no reason to suspect anything. There's no way for them to find out." He sighed and I felt him relax into me a little more

"I hope you're right."


	17. Chapter 16

Kier pov

I walked to school with Luke, letting him bitch about his family and how shit his weekend had been  _blah, blah, blah._ We neared the school and I could see Laurence waiting at the gate, “and then she was like-”

“yeah great, I don’t care listen.” I interrupted him. He blinked slightly, amazed at my sudden mood change so I gave him a quick rundown of what had happened over the weekend (excluding all wolf stuff of course). He squealed like a girl and hugged me “mate that’s great!” I smiled and patted his back awkwardly as he clung on longer than necessary. “It is.” I agreed.

He finally let go and we walked up to the gates, I wasn't sure how we were going to go about this. Laurence smiled his breath taking smile as we approached and pulled me into a sweet kiss. Okay so were just gonna go all out. There were a few disgusted noises from the people around but I couldn't care less right now. He pulled away smiling “hey babe.” I smiled too “hey.” The bell rang out and Laurence walked me to my form room because he’s a gentleman before heading to his own. I hope he’s not late.

I spent my first two lessons with Luke who found great joy in mocking me about being the girl of my relationship to which I reminded him that at least I had one. Unfortunately that didn't shut him up. By the time we walked out to the canteen for break he’d used up every possible joke. “Laurence!” I called as I saw them standing chatting he looked up to me and smiled “he’s bullying me!” I pouted like a petulant child and pointed an accusatory finger at Luke. Laurence chuckled “good.” They high fived. I huffed and Laurence pulled playfully at my cheek. “Aww poor baby.” Aurora rolled her eyes behind us and Drew giggled. Shane smiled, watching intently probably trying to work out if Luke knew too.

We all sat down at the table and I quickly introduced Luke to the others. He fit right in with everyone instantly and by the end of break anyone looking over would think we had been friends for years as opposed to a half hour. I was glad to see it; I’d had visions of them all hating each other’s guts and making my life a living hell. I walked to biology hand in hand with Laurence, relaxed and smiling. Thing's might actually be okay after all.


	18. chapter 17

Kier pov

I could see my breath appear in front of me in intermittent bursts as I trudged home through the cold late November air. I was alone today as Luke had come down with the flu and Laurence had pack stuff going on, we’d been together almost two months now and things were going great; I was so happy. I thought back to last night and smiled, the pack had had some meeting thing and he’d dragged me along even though they were all in wolf form the whole evening. It had been a bit like playing games with a giant dog and then snuggling up next to him and then him giving me a ride back to my house. I was literally sitting on his back. It was a weird experience and certainly hadn't been the first thing to come to mind when you mention riding your boyfriend…  _shh! Naughty brain! Don’t be so inappropriate!_

I was so caught up in the memories that I didn't notice someone in the path in front of me until I walked straight into them. I looked up to see a very grizzly looking guy. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in months, stubble, piercing blue eyes and a set of three scars that were spaced evenly apart and ran down from the top right to the bottom left of his face. Almost like…..claws. He was wearing a long black coat that stopped by his ankles and he didn't have any shoes, exposing large hairy feet that were covered in dirt.  _Maybe he’s escaped from somewhere…_ “s-sorry.” I mumbled, feeling unexplainably nervous. He grinned a slightly manic smile that was yellow and missing several teeth “Mr Kemp I presume.”  _How the fuck does he know who I am?!_ “Uh, yeah.” I gulped as his grin grew even more “I’m Desman.” He took a hard grip of my shoulder, “you’re coming with me.”


	19. chapter 18

Laurence pov

I got home to find my parents talking in hushed and anxious tones in the kitchen. Something was wrong. “Well we have to do something!” Mum hissed. “Well what would you suggest?” Dad sighed, they were both really agitated. Whatever this was it was serious.

I slowly entered the kitchen to find them both sat at the kitchen table with grave expressions. “What’s happened?” They looked up at me warily. “We have a problem…” mum trailed off “yeah I figured that much out on my own, what is it?” I had an intense knotting sensation in my stomach that I couldn't quite place. “The alphas… they have Kier.” Dad swallowed. I felt the bottom of my stomach plummet down to the center of the earth and through to the other side. “So what are we going to do about it?” there was no way I was going to sit by and do nothing. “There’s nothing we can do.” Dad shrugged “BULLSHIT!” I yelled making them both jump “there HAS to be something! If we don’t do something then they are just going to come after us anyway!” I growled through gritted teeth. “I guess we can meet with them, try and come to some agreement.” Dad sighed. “Talk with them? There’s no reasoning with the alphas.” Aurora put in as she came down the stairs. “Well it’s our best option right now.”

Before anymore could be said dad’s mobile rang. He answered it gingerly. “Hello.” There was then a very long pause of him listening before the phone disconnected, not much of a conversation. “Well, we got our meeting. The clearing tonight at midnight.” I nodded before heading upstairs.  _Kier wherever you are, no matter what I WILL get you back and I WILL keep you safe._

 

 

Kier pov

I had no idea where I was. My head had been covered and I was being forced to stumble along by Desmond's grip. From the loud cracks coming every so often from underfoot I think we were in the woods. I was pulled to a stop and forced down onto my knees. My hands had been bound behind my back and my feet were now being tied together. I couldn't stop shaking, I was so scared and I had no idea what was going.

My head was uncovered only so that I could be gagged. I was in a clearing, the moon was full and high in the sky bathing everything in an eerie white glow. Desmond watched me with amusement “you stink of fear.” He told me before stepping closer and getting to my ear before whispering “don’t be scared little one, it will be okay.” He laughed wickedly before stepping away. “I’m sorry it has to be this way but unfortunately you know too much you see, how are we to know you won’t go telling the world these things? How can we be sure you can be trusted? You understand the predicament?” I felt the blood drain from my face as I realised what was going on.  _I’m going to die and most likely so is Laurence and the rest of his family. At the least they are going to be seriously punished._ I gulped and sniffed only to receive the back of Desmond’s hand across my face. “Don’t snivel!” He shouted. “Don’t touch him!”

I looked up and a tear escaped my eye silently. Laurence and his family had all come, all of them going to meet their deaths. “Oh but don’t you just hate it when they snivel? It’s so… human of them.” He cackled. Laurence looked about ready to throw a punch, that would end badly. “Come now Desmond, let us talk about this. We can come to an agreement.” Darren tried but Desmond simply shook his head. “I’m sorry Darren but you know there’s nothing I can do. You broke one of our most important rules and now you all must pay.” He didn't sound very sorry. “This boy knows too much.” He pointed a bony finger at me “and now we must remove the threat before it’s too late.” He smirked. “He hasn't done anything wrong.” Laurence hissed through gritted teeth. “Yet.”

Desmond pulled a large hunting knife out from beneath his coat and stormed over to me, placing it against my throat. More tears escaped my eyes as Laurence struggled against Aurora who was the only thing stopping him from running over here and attacking this guy. “Stop, no!” he was sobbing too now. “Aww young love.” Desmond mocked “well, say goodbye boys.” I sent Laurence a look that I prayed told him how much I loved him before closing my eyes and preparing myself for the pain that was about to come. “Wait!” Darren yelled. My eyes sprang open once more,  _please god tell me he has a plan._

Desmond reluctantly pulled away slightly so he could face them “What?” he snarled “I have a solution.” He smirked now “I fail to see how you ca-” but Darren interrupted him. “The entwinement ritual.” Desmond's face went from annoyed to downright pissed “what?” Darren grinned triumphantly. “The entwinement ritual. Kier would no longer be a problem for you and he wouldn't have to die.”  _Oh thank god._ “That is one of our most sacred rituals; it is not designed for the pathetic puppy love of teenagers.” He flapped his arms around and the knife came dangerously close to me again. “Our ancestors would have used it for the exact same reason, back when they mingle with humans.” there was a moment of tense silence before Desmond spat out a “fine” as though it was poison on his lips.

He shoved me forward towards them. “The next blood moon is in three months, I expect you all to be ready.” With that he turned on his heels and just disappeared off into the woods. Laurence’s arms were around me within seconds “Kier, oh thank god you’re okay. Did he hurt you anywhere?” I shook my head as he kissed me gently and I smiled with relief. We were going to be okay.  


	20. Chapter 19

**_*3 months later*_ **

 

Laurence pov

 

We were standing in the clearing, a fire was glowing and the blood moon was bright and blood red. We were just waiting for the alphas to arrive. “So what do I have to do again?” Kier asked, I smiled as I squeezed his hand. “They’ll make up the elixir then we’ll both have to give a little bit of blood which will go into the elixir and then they’ll say a few words and we have to drink a mouthful each.” I smiled reassuringly “and that’s it?” He looked weary and I nodded. He took a deep breath and nodded "okay."

A circle had been made around the fire using large stones and the fire was glowing a bright crimson due to the lithium powder that had been thrown into it. We had to stand in it together whilst everyone else stayed on the perimeter, except the guy performing the ritual of course. “They should be here by now.” mum muttered to herself. “They’ll be here.” Dad said. “Not talking about us I hope.”

 

 

 

Kier pov

 

I turned around to find Desmond and a couple of other guys I hadn't seen before, all in long red robes like something you’d see Dumbledore wearing. I had to take another deep breath to calm my nerves as my stomach began to jitter about. “Are we ready to proceed?” one of the guys I didn't recognise but who actually looked a bit like Dumbledore asked. “Just waiting for your presence so the ritual could begin Landon.” Darren said, treating the guy with a lot of respect. I’m guessing that one wasn't as much of an arse as Desmond.

He stepped into the circle and oh my god he actually has a staff! Like seriously I thought these guys were supposed to be badass werewolves. He smiled at us both and held up a brass goblet, he pulled a bottle of what looked like milk and a small vile of clear liquid which he poured together into the goblet before pulling out a small blade. He took Laurence’s left hand first and made a long, thin slice across his palm before squeezing it so three small drops fell into the cup. He then repeated the process with me before swirling the cup. “May the blood of the lovers mix with the juice of the elderflower and the milk of the goat to form the elixir of life that will bind them for life, forever keeping them in tune with one another’s souls and keeping the secrets of our kind safe.”  _That doesn't sound creepy or anything._

We then had to hold our cut hands together above the fire which actually didn’t burn like I’d expected, it was just really, really hot. Whilst doing this we had to take a mouthful of the elixir which tasted foul. I mean like rancid dead things kind of foul, I gagged a little before we had to seal the spell with a kiss. I smiled as I pulled away feeling really tingly and lightheaded. My legs suddenly felt weak and I found it difficult to stand before I completely blacked out.

I came too and was surrounded by everyone. My head hurt like hell but apart from that I was okay. **_Oh god, something’s gone wrong, it didn't work oh god oh god._** Laurence was panicking “Laurence I’m fine, shut up.” I mumbled only to receive a lot of funny looks **_oh shit he’s going crazy, we broke him! Oh god._** I could hear his voice again, but his mouth hadn't moved an inch **_oh god I am going crazy._** His eyes grew wide as he looked at me **_Kier?_** Wait he could hear me? **_Yeah Laur?_** His body stiffened **_I can hear you in my head…_** I smiled **_yeah so can I…_** he blinked slightly in shock I guess **_I guess this is what they meant about being ‘in tune’ with each other._** I couldn't help but laugh,  ** _This is so_ _weird_ _._**

Landon smiled at the pair of us and stood up nodding to the others, Desmond looked so mad it was unreal. I smiled sweetly up at him as Landen announced “it is done.” Before walking off into the woods. The others followed close behind him. Nobody moved for a moment as they all watched their retreating figures but the second they were gone I was pounced on by everyone, even Aurora engulfed me in a hug. Once everyone had had their go Laurence pulled me in for a deep kiss. **_I love you._** I smiled **_well you better because you’re stuck with me now. FOREVER._** He shook his head and chuckled whilst I smiled. Together forever. **_Love you Laur._** He took my hand and squeezed it gently as relief washed over me. _**I love you too.**_ I smiled, we really were going to be okay.

 

 


End file.
